dragon fight ythe final boss
by notglacieok
Summary: Jacie the Dragon who is Dronic the Hedgehogs sister has to do what has to be done and help Dronic the Hedgehogs defeat the enemys


Jacie the Dragon who was Dronic the Hedgehogs sister was one day in an office typing on a computer. She got an email from her brother that said that aliens and monsters were attacking his place and aksed her for help so she went.

Jacie the Dragon got her computer shut down and wet on the platform to go up to the roof of the building where she left her motorcycle and normal dragon close because she was in her museum lab coat. Jacie the Dragon got on her motorcycl and said "its time for me to live up to my family name and face full life consequences" so she had to go.

Jacie the Dragon ramped off the building and did a backflip and landed. She kept driving down the road and made sure there was no zombies around because she ddint have weapon.

The contrysides were nice and the plants were singing and the birds and the sun was almost down from the top of the sky. the mood was set for Jacie the Dragons quest to help her brother where he was. Jacie the Dragon looked around the countrysides and said "its a good day to do what has to be done by me and help my brother to defeat the enemys".

Jacie the Dragon was late so she had to drive really fast. A cop car was hiden near by so when Jacie the Dragon went by the cops came and wanted to give her a ticket. Here Jacie the Dragon saw the first monster because the cop was posessed and had metal virus

"Why not?" said the metal oficer back to Jacie the Dragon.

"Because you are metal zombie" so Jacie the Dragon shot the oficer in the head and drove off thinking "my brother is in trouble there" and went faster.

Jacie the Dragon had to go faster like the speed of sound and got there fast because Dronic needed her where he was. Jacie the Dragon looked at road signs and saw "Green Hill" with someons writing under it saying "u shudnt come here" so Jacie the Dragon almost turned around but heard screaming like Dronic so she went faster again.

Jacie the Dragon drove in and did another flip n jumped off her motorbike and the motor bike took out some metal zombies infront of Jacie the Dragon. Jacie the Dragon smiled and walked fast. Jacie the Dragon then looked on the ground and found wepon so she pickd it up and fired fast at metal zombie goasts in front of a house.

Jacie the Dragon said "Metal zombie goasts leave this place" and the metal zombie goasts said "but this is our house" and Jacie the Dragon felt sorry for them becaus they couldnt live there anymore because they were metal zombie goasts so she blew up the house and killed the metal zombie goasts so they were at piece.

Then Jacie the Dragon herd another scream from her brother so she kept walking really faster to get where he was. Greend Hill was nothing like the countrysides there was no birds singing and the pants were dead and teh dirt was messy and bloody from metal zombies.

When Jacie the Dragon got to where the screaming was started from she found her brother Dronic the Hedgehgo fightin the final bosss and Dronic said "Jacie the Dragon! Over here!" so Jacie the Dragon went there to where Dronic the Hedgehog was fighting. Jacie the Dragon fired her bullet from the gun really fast and the bullets went and shot the final boss in the eyes and the final boss couldnt see.

Dronic the Hedgehog said "its time to end this ones and for all!" and punched the final boss in the face and the final boss fell. Jacie the Dragon said "thanks i could help, bro" and Dronic the Hedgehog said "you should come here earlier next time" and they laughed.

The laughed overed quickly though because Jacie the Dragon yelled "LOOK OUT BRO!" and pointed up to the top of the sky. Dronic the Hedgehog looked up and said "NOO! Jacie the Dragon run out of here fast as you can!" and Jacie the Dragon walked real fast out.

Jacie the Dragon loked back and saw Dronic get steppd on by the next boss and she was mad and angry.

"I'll get you back evil boss!" Jacie the Dragon yelled at the top of lungs.


End file.
